¡Bienvenidos al mes AoKaga!
by tyna fest
Summary: Kagami se escandaliza al ver una foto de Aomine y él desnudos. ¿Quién se ha dedicado a hacer esos montajes? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¡Y qué quiere decir eso de bienvenidos al mes Ao/Kaga! Es una pesadilla. ¡Una maldita pesadilla! Aomine/Kagami, Kise/Kasamatsu, Akashi/Furihata, Midorima/Takao, Hanamiya/Teppei, y muchos más...
1. Chapter 1: Fotos

**¡Hola!**

Cuando leáis esto estaréis pensando…**WTF?** Pues sí. Esta vez os traigo una locura que no sé ni de dónde ha salido, pero estaba esta mañana secándome el pelo cuando de repente, se me ha ocurrido la idea. Antes de nada tengo que aclarar que a lo largo del capítulo habrá falsos enlaces con fotos de nuestros bebés xDDD

Yo y mis desvaríos. En fin, eso es todo por ahora.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

**-¡BIENVENIDOS AL MES AO/KAGA!-**

_Capítulo uno__: __**Fotos**_

_Lunes 4 de agosto_

Una mañana normal en la que no parece que vaya a ocurrir nada fuera de lo habitual, Kagami abre los ojos, bosteza, se levanta de la cama, sube las persianas tranquilamente, se pone las nuevas zapatillas de deporte que le ha regalado Aomine y sonríe. Presiente que va a ser un día espléndido.

Porque claro, es verano, está de vacaciones y eso quiere decir que podrá dedicar todo su tiempo a lo que más le gusta… el basket.

¡No puede pedir más!

Sin embargo, antes de desayunar y salir a la calle para entrenar como de costumbre en el parque que hay cerca de su piso, decide encender su ordenador para leer las noticias. _Algo que no hace con mucha frecuencia, _para qué vamos a engañarnos.

No sabe por qué ni cómo pero de repente se abre automáticamente una ventana emergente en la que aparece en mayúsculas: **¡****BIENVENIDOS AL** **MES AO/KAGA!** con una foto de Aomine y él _desnudos_. Claramente es un montaje pero aún así se escandaliza y coge su móvil rápidamente para informar a los demás de lo sucedido.

_Es una pesadilla._

¡Una maldita pesadilla!

¿Quién se ha dedicado a hacer esos montajes? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué objetivo? ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de bienvenidos al mes Ao/Kaga? ¡No tiene sentido!

Nervioso, se mete en el chat colectivo del _WhatsApp_ y empieza a teclear.  
_  
_**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 9:25_

¡Oe! ¿Estáis despiertos? ¿Habéis entrado esta mañana en internet? ¡Mirad esto! _http: xXx Aomine y Kagami xXx+18,jpg _ ¡¿Habéis sido vosotros?! ¡No tiene gracia!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…**_ a las 9:28_

Hmmm… interesante. Muy interesante.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 9:35_

Tsk, me habéis despertado, malditos… y hoy no estoy de buen humor. Kagami, espero que no sea ninguna gilipollez.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 9:36_

Mira la foto y luego me dices si es una gilipollez o no, ¡_baka_!

**… … **_a las 9:47_

¿En serio es un montaje, Kagami-kun? Porque parece bastante real._  
_  
**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 10:00_

¿Hah? No es real. Además, ¿tú quién eres?_  
_**  
… … **_a las 10:01_

Soy yo, Kagami-kun.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 10:03_

¡¿Kuroko?! ¿Por qué narices no te pones un nombre _normal_? ¡No me asustes de esa forma!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 10:04_

¡Me podéis explicar qué mierda es esto! ¡Kagami, qué has hecho! ¡Por qué salimos tú y yo…desnudos! ¡Tsk, esta broma es de muy mal gusto! ¿Bienvenidos al mes Ao/Kaga? ¡Qué cojones es eso!

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 10:06_

Oe, yo estoy igual que tú. ¡Que aparezca el culpable de una vez! ¡Y borre esa foto tan…! _Oh shit,_ t_his is a nightmare. A fucking nightmare._

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 10:11_

No pienso perdonaros, malditos. Tsk, estaba soñando con tetas grandes y ahora tenéis que despertarme para ver esa foto tan asquerosa… ¡Tú, Kagami, idiota! ¡Deja de hablar en inglés!

**… … **_a las 10:12_

Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Tranquilizaos. Mirad, he encontrado más fotos. _http: sexoduro-AomineKagami,jpg __,__ http:nata y chocolate-AoKaga,jpg  
_

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 10:15_

¡Maldito Tetsu! ¡Cómo mierda quieres que nos tranquilicemos si tú no dejas de pasarnos fotos! ¡De dónde las has sacado!

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 10:21_

¡Kuroko, iba a comerme un bocadillo para desayunar pero has hecho que se me quiten las ganas!

**… … **_a las 10:22_

Están por todo internet, Aomine-kun.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 10:23_

¡¿Hah?!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 10:31_

Yo ya lo sabía, Tetsuya. Y presiento que a raíz de esto, va a nacer algo entre Daiki y Taiga.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 10:32_

¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando, Akashi?!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 10:33_

Tsk, no le hagas caso, Kagami. Ya ha empezado con sus tonterías de oráculo del futuro.

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 10:35_

No es ninguna tontería, Daiki. Cuando concluya el mes, vosotros dos haréis todo lo que sale en esas fotos. Lo sé. Y yo siempre tengo razón. Nunca me equivoco.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 10:36_

¡Esta vez el ojo del emperador no te va a servir de nada, maldito! ¡Prefiero dejar de jugar al basket que follar con este idiota, tsk!

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 10:37_

¡Oe! ¡Eso se supone que debería decirlo yo! ¡Me has robado la frase!

**Kise Ryouta… (en una sesión de fotos ;P Volveré más tarde) … **_a las 10:39_

¡Aominecchi! ¡Kagamicchi! ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? Acabo de ver las fotos :O_  
__**  
**_**Shin-chan -ADORA- a Takao… **_a las 10:40_

¡Neeeeeeee! ¡Yo también! ¡Buenos días! ¡Shin-chan y yo las hemos visto, a qué sí! ¡Y no podemos dejar de reír! ¡Son muy divertidas!

**Shintarō Midorima… **_a las 10:41_

Cierra la boca, Takao. Yo no las encuentro para nada divertidas. Y cámbiate el nombre. El que tienes puesto me está sacando de quicio._  
__**  
**_**Shin-chan –ADORA- a Takao… **_a las 10:42__**  
**__  
_…. ;)… no quiero, tsundere de mi corazón.

**Shintarō Midorima… **_a las 10:43_

Takao…¬¬_  
__**  
**_**… … **_a las 10:45_

Por cierto, Kagami- kun. Antes has dicho que se te había quitado el hambre. Quizá estas fotos te abran el apetito. _http: perritocaliente-TragaKagamiTraga,jpg, http: Aomine policía sexy busca una porra con la que azotar a Kagami,jpg _, _http: Aomine y Kagami- felinos salvajes,jpg  
_

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 10:46_**  
**_  
_¡Oe, Kuroko! ¡Para de una maldita vez!

**Aomine….(durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 10:47  
__**  
**_Tsk, Kagami, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes orejas de tigre y yo de pantera en la última foto?_  
__**  
**_**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 10:49_

Para empezar, no he querido abrir el enlace, Aomine. Ya lo he pasado bastante mal. ¡No me hagas encima una descripción, idiota!_**  
**__  
_**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 10:56_

Hmmm… Taiga, Taiga. Ahora que me fijo bien en las fotos… tú eres el que siempre está debajo. ¿Por qué será?

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 11:00_

¡Oe, oe! ¡Eso precisamente demuestra que es un montaje! ¡Yo jamás me dejaría manosear por el idiota de Aomine! ¡Además, yo nunca estaría debajo ni me sometería!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 11:11  
_**  
**Oh, sí, Taiga. Lo harás. Pronto lo harás. Eres _uke_, quién se lo hubiera imaginado. Aunque… yo siempre lo he sospechado.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 11:12_

Jajajajaja, sois unos malditos cabrones... pero esto empieza a hacerme gracia. Está claro que si algo así sucediese, yo sería el único que podría tener el control de la relación.

**Shintarō Midorima… **_a las 11:14_

Parad de una vez. Mi móvil no deja de vibrar y está empezando a dolerme la cabeza. Si aún no lo he puesto en silencio es porque estoy esperando una llamada, no porque quiera enterarme de lo que estáis hablando.

**… … **_a las 11:15_

Midorima-Kun, tranquilízate un poco. Aquí tienes una foto que te calmará. También hay muchas de ti en internet. _http: Midorima resistiéndose a los encantos de Takao,jpg _

**Shin-chan -ADORA- a Takao… **_a las 11:17_

¡Ahh! ¡Shin-chan sale tan tsundere y a la vez tan tierno en esa foto…! :D ¡Quiero ver más!

**… … **_a las 11:18_

_http: MidorimaTakao-sexo sin límites,jpg__ , __http: A Takao le gusta lamer,jpg _

**Shintarō Midorima…**_a las 11:19_

¡Cierra la boca, Takao! ¡Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo! ¡Esas fotos son horribles!

**Shin-chan -ADORA- a Takao… **_a las 11:21_

¡Pero si sales adorable, Shin-chan! Nunca pensé que fueras tan fotogénico.

**Shintarō Midorima…**_a las 11:22_

Esas fotos no son reales, estúpido. ¡Y te recuerdo que en ellas tú y yo estamos teniendo sexo o… me estás chupando el dedo o…! ¡Es muy desagradable! ¡Definitivamente _Oha Asa_ tenía razón al mencionar que hoy iba a ser un día catastrófico para Cáncer!

**Kise Ryouta… (en una sesión de fotos ;P Volveré más tarde) … **_a las 11:23_**  
**  
¡Ahh! Espera, espera Midorimacchi. Eso quiere decir… ¿Que también hay fotos mías en internet? :O ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

**Shintarō Midorima… **_a las 11:24_

No lo he comprobado ni pienso hacerlo, Kise.**  
**_  
_**… … **_a las 11:27_

Claro que sí las hay, Kise-kun. ¿Quieres que te envíe alguna?

**Kise Ryouta… (en una sesión de fotos ;P Volveré más tarde) …**_a las 11:31_

Kurokocchi, ¿eres tú? :O Será mejor que no me pases ninguna. Me da miedo lo que pueda haber en la red sobre mí. Pero tengo curiosidad… ¿con quién aparezco?

**… …** _a las_ _11:36_

Con Aomine-kun y Kagami-Kun, conmigo, con Kasamatsu-kun…_  
_**  
Kise Ryouta… (en una sesión de fotos ;P Volveré más tarde) … **_a las 11:45_

¡¿CON SENPAI TAMBIÉN?! :|

**… … **_a las 11:46_

Sí, Kise-kun. ¿En serio no quieres verlas? Son muy buenas.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 11:47_

¡Oe! ¡Todo esto ha empezado por culpa del mes Ao/Kaga! ¡¿Acaso ya os habéis olvidado de eso?! ¡Tenemos que averiguar qué demonios está pasando aquí! ¡Oe! ¡No me ignoréis!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 11:51  
_**  
**Hmm…tengo la sensación de que esto no ha hecho nada más que comenzar. Por cierto, Tetsuya… ¿a qué se debe tanto interés?

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**I know. Esto es una locura. Pero de las grandes. No sé que tenía yo por la cabeza esta mañana, sinceramente.**

Bueno, no tengo ni idea de cuántos capítulos va a ocupar, pero está claro que esta historia concluirá a final del mes Ao/Kaga. Aomine y Kagami van a ser la pareja principal de la historia, pero habrá más. Sólo digo eso. A medida que avancen los capítulos, más personajes se unirán al show. Puede aparecer cualquiera. Si queréis alguna pareja en específico sólo tenéis que decirlo, **canon, no canon**, lo que sea. ¡Me da igual, porque aquí se va a liar! Otra cosa que se me ha ocurrido, es que en el siguiente capítulo, los chicos encuentren fics sobre ellos. Imaginaos la cara que pondrían jajajajaja Me muero sólo de pensarlo xDD

**En fin, pronto subiré el segundo capítulo. Muchos besos a todas, mis queridas fujoshis :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Fics yaoi

**¡Holaaa! :D**

Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de esta locura xDDD

**En primer lugar, muchas gracias a todas las que me comentasteis ^^ Quiero que sepáis que este capítulo va dedicado a todas vosotras:**  
  
_soy may, Rin Matsuoka- RedShark, Ri, Megane Michiru-san, AgathaxB, nekoneko99 y Zhena Hik_

**En segundo lugar, con respecto a lo que comenté de los fics en el anterior capítulo, al final he decidido inventarme las historias sobre la marcha, porque si no, hubiera sido muy complicado y hubiese tardado más en actualizar, así que todo ha salido de mi cabecita xDDD**

**He contestado todos los reviews, pero a Ri, como no está registrada se lo dejo por aquí:**

**Ri:** Hola Ri :) ¡Qué bien que te divirtieras con el capítulo! Estos chicos se han escandalizado con todo lo que ha ocurrido, aunque Kuroko… me da a mí que está bastante interesado con todo esto. Veremos a ver qué ocurre a partir de ahora… jajajaja por cierto, es muy probable que Murasakibara aparezca, todavía no tengo ni idea de cuándo será eso, pero a mí también me gusta mucho con Himuro, así que ambos saldrán en la historia :D Espero que te guste este capítulo. Un besito muy fuerte ^^

**¡Eso es todo! Os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: _**_Fics yaoi_

Han pasado horas desde que Kagami soltó el bombazo de las fotos por _WhatsApp_ y por fin, de alguna manera, la situación parece haber vuelto a la normalidad. El sol se ha puesto en el horizonte y ya ha anochecido. Sin embargo, un chico de ojos bicolor no deja de removerse en la cama, con el móvil en la mano y una sonrisa perversa dibujada en sus labios.

A veces… muchas veces de hecho, Akashi Seijuro se aburre en casa. Tiene que hacer demasiadas tareas a lo largo del día para satisfacer las exigencias de su padre y se siente hastiado e insatisfecho. Pero ese día en concreto, ha sido diferente. Se lo ha pasado bien como no hacía en mucho tiempo, viendo como Taiga y el resto se escandalizaban con las imágenes que había en la red.

Ahora, él, que se ha encargado de investigar a fondo por internet, ha encontrado algo que le va a ser bastante útil. Algo con lo que Tetsuya y todos se horrorizarán.  
_  
Fanfiction._

Ha echado un vistazo a esa página y ha descubierto historias sobre ellos. Sobre todos, realmente. _Fics yaoi, nada más y nada menos._ Sabe con certeza que provocará un escándalo si pasa los enlaces por el _WhatsApp, _que muchos no dormirán esa noche debido al trauma ocasionado por dichas historias pero él quiere volver a disfrutar, sentir de nuevo como inevitablemente los labios se le curvan en una sonrisa aunque sea para hacer el mal, así que no lo duda ni un segundo más y envía el primer mensaje.

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 23:11_

Taiga…Tetsuya…Daiki, ¿estáis ahí? He encontrado algo que os puede interesar.

**Kagami Taiga-¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 23:12_

¿Hah? Estaba cenando unas hamburguesas. ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! No me digas que… ¡¿has encontrado más fotos?!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 23:15_

¡Tsk! ¡Por qué mierda tenéis que empezar a hablar cada vez que me voy a dormir!

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 23:16_

¡Entonces no duermas tanto, _baka_!

**… … se ha cambiado el nombre a: Tú eres mi luz… **_a las 23:18  
_  
Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun. Dejad de discutir de una vez. Estoy interesado en lo que ha dicho Akashi-kun. Quiero saber de qué se trata.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 23:22_

¡Oe, oe! ¿A qué viene ese nombre tan vergonzoso, Kuroko? ¡Te dije que no me llamases así en público! ¡Quítatelo ahora mismo!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 23:23_**  
**  
Tsk, no te emociones demasiado, Kagami_. ''Tú eres mi luz''_ va por mí. Tetsu se siente nostálgico por sus tiempos en Teikō.

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 23:25  
_**  
**En realidad no es por ninguno de los dos, Aomine-kun. Mi verdadera luz es otra persona.  
**  
Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 23:27_

¿Hah? ¿Quién demonios es, Tetsu? ¡No te hagas el interesante ahora!

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 23:28_

Es un secreto, Aomine-kun. No puedo decírtelo.

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 23:29_

Oe, pero a mí sí me lo vas a contar, ¿verdad, Kuroko?

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 23:30_

…

**Kagami Taiga- ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 23:31_

¡Oe, Kuroko! ¡Dímelo! ¡Quiero saberlo!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 23:32_

No os olvidéis de mí. Por cierto, esta vez no son fotos lo que he encontrado, sino historias sobre todos nosotros. Os dejo fragmentos sobre algunas de Taiga con… Daiki.  
**  
**_'' Aomine se pegó totalmente al cuerpo desnudo, sudoroso y caliente de Kagami y se hundió en él, arrancándole un grito de dolor. Kagami, irremediablemente, comenzó a llorar._

_— ¡Oe, no, detente Aomine, por favor! ¡No estoy preparado!_''

Este fragmento es de otra.**  
**_  
''— Kagami… el único que puede follarte… soy yo—. le susurró Aomine al oído, incitándole._

_— Pero…— sollozó el chico entrecortadamente— Yo… yo nunca he hecho algo así… y…''_

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 23:34_

¡Qué mierda es eso! ¡De dónde has sacado esas historias, Akashi! ¡Y por qué estoy llorando en todas!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 23:35  
_**  
**Porque eres el _uke_, Taiga.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 23:38_

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, pasa más. Pasa más. O mejor… ¿hay alguna historia de Tetsu y Kagami?

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 23:45  
_**  
**Sí, claro.

_'' Kuroko se abalanzó sobre Kagami, lo tiró sobre el sofá y le arrancó la camiseta con furia. Kagami comenzó a temblar. Intentaba contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos pero no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a gimotear._

_— Kuroko… esto no está bien. Nosotros somos… hombres y yo no puedo…''_

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 23:48_

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Incluso con Tetsu Kagami termina sometiéndose!

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 23:49_

¡Oe! ¡Maldito Aomine! ¡No tiene ninguna gracia! ¡Yo jamás lloraría ni dejaría que me hicieseis esas cosas!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 23:51__-_

_''¡No, detente Aomine, por favor! ¡No estoy preparado!'' _¡Jajajajajajaja!

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 23:52_

Esto… Akashi-kun. ¿Hay historias sobre Kise-kun conmigo?

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 23:54  
_**  
**Puede ser. ¿Por qué lo dices, Tetsuya?

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 23:57_

Quiero que me envíes alguna en la que Kise-kun y yo estemos juntos pero… por privado.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 23:59_

¡¿Tetsu?! ¿? ¡No me digas que a ti te gusta...! ¡Un momento, ¿tu luz es…?!

**Tú eres mi luz… **_a las 00:00_

Silencio, Aomine-kun. Silencio.

**Kise Ryouta… (huyendo de senpai :S) …** _a las 00:15_

¿Qué me he perdido? ¿Qué ocurre, Kurokocchi? ¿Estáis hablando sobre mí, Aominecchi? Ahora mismo estoy encerrado en el cuarto de baño y me queda poca batería. ¡Senpai está fuera en el pasillo, esperando a que salga para golpearme! ¡Y vivo solo! ¡Que alguien venga a mi casa a rescatarme! :( :(

**Yukio… _I just wanna play my guitar…_ (8) (En casa del estúpido de Kise)…** _a las 00:16  
_**  
**¡¿Eres imbécil?! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que estoy leyendo todo lo que escribes, Kise?! ¡Abre la puerta y sal de una vez del cuarto de baño!

**Kise Ryouta… (huyendo de senpai :S) …** _a las 00:17_

¡No, senpai! Tus patadas son muy dolorosas :(**  
**  
**Tú eres mi luz… **_a las 00:19_

Esto… Kise-kun. ¿Qué hace Kasamatsu-kun en tu casa a estas horas? Quiero una explicación.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 00:21_

¡Tetsu está celoso! ¡Tetsu está celoso! ¡Jajajajaja!

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 00:22_

Aomine-kun, cállate de una vez. Kise-kun, contesta a mi pregunta.

**Kise Ryouta… (huyendo de senpai :S) …** _a las 00:23_

Kurokocchi, ¿qué te pasa? Estás actuando extraño :C Senpai se queda a dormir aquí esta noche pero está enfadado porque hoy no he estado pendiente de él :(

**Yukio… _I just wanna play my guitar…_ (8) (En casa del estúpido de Kise) … **_a las 00:25_

¡Estoy enfadado porque eres un irresponsable, esta tarde habíamos quedado todos para entrenar y no te has presentado, Kise! ¡Sal del cuarto de baño, joder!**  
**  
**Kise Ryouta… (huyendo de senpai :S) … **_a las 00:27_

He dicho que no :'(

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 00:31  
_**  
**Ahh, Yukio. Tú también estás aquí… Lee esto.

_''— Te necesito, senpai—. Kise fundió los labios con los suyos, dejando a Yukio completamente perplejo. Él no lo esperaba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su compañero de equipo estuviese enamorado de él. Podía tener a la chica que quisiera pero aún así lo había elegido a él entre todas sus fans… ¿por qué?''_

**Yukio…_ I just wanna play my guitar…_ (8) (En casa del estúpido de Kise) …** a _las 00:44_

¡Qué narices es eso! ¿Quién lo ha escrito? ¡Bórralo inmediatamente! ¡Y tú, Kise! ¡Sal de una vez o te juro que echo la puerta abajo!

**Kise Ryouta… (huyendo de senpai :S) … **_a las 00:46_

Senpai… ¿si abro la puerta y te doy un beso en la boca, me perdonarás?

**Yukio…_ I just wanna play my guitar…_ (8) (En casa del estúpido de Kise) … **_a las 00:49  
_**  
**Sí… por supuesto que sí, Kise. ¡¿ERES IDIOTA?! ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO!

**Kise Ryouta… (huyendo de senpai :S) …** _a las 00:56_

Era broma ;P No pienso salir, senpai ^^

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 00:57_

Menos mal que era una broma, Kise-kun. Me habías asustado.

**Kagami Taiga- ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 01:03_

¡¿Hah?! Oe, Kuroko… ahora que lo pienso… ¡¿tu luz es Kise?!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 01:04_

Tsk, ¿ahora te das cuenta, Kagami? Vas con retraso. Por cierto,me encanta esta parte: _''— Kuroko… esto no está bien. Nosotros somos… hombres y yo no puedo…'' _JAJAJAJAJA

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 01:10_

¡Deja de enviar esas frases, _baka_! ¡Me estás poniendo nervios**_a_**!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 01:13_

¿Nerviosa? JAJAJAJA Ya sabía yo que en el fondo eras una mujer.

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 01:14_

¡OE! ¡No saques conclusiones…me he equivocado al escribir! ¡Maldito Aomine! ¡Eso ha sido porque me has vuelto loco con tus estupideces! ¡Kuroko, contéstame! ¡¿Es Kise tu luz?!

**Tú eres mi luz… **_a las 01:16_

...

**Kise Ryouta… (huyendo de senpai :S) … **_a las 01:18_

¿Luz? ¿De qué estáis hablando, Kagamicchi?

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 01:21_

…será mejor que no lo sepas, Kise.

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^** **se ha unido al grupo… **_a las 01:22_

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 01:23_

¡Quién narices ha metido a Satsuki aquí ahora! ¡Mierda! ¡Sacadla inmediatamente!

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ …** _a las 01:25_

¡Holaaa Dai-chan! ¡Ha sido Tetsu-kun! Llevo más de una hora intentando hablar contigo pero no dejas de rechazar mis llamadas ¬¬

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 01:28_

Tsk, porque eres muy pesada. Tetsu… ésta me las pagarás.

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 01:29_

Yo también te quiero, Aomine-kun.

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ …** _a las 01:36_

¡_Mooo_! ¡Sólo quería decirte que vengas de compras conmigo mañana por la mañana!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 01:41_

No. Paso.

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ …** _a las 01:45_

¿Por qué no, Dai-chan? :(

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 01:52_

Porque quiero dormir, Satsuki.

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 01:53  
_**  
**En realidad, Daiki está mintiendo, Momoi. Él y Taiga han quedado para jugar _un uno contra uno_ como en las historias de _fanfiction_. Lo sé.

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ …** _a las 01:56_

¿Historias? :O ¿Qué historias, Sei-kun?

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 01:59_

¡Tsk! ¡Deja de inventarte gilipolleces, Akashi!¡Hace mil años que ese idiota y yo no jugamos _un uno contra uno_!

**Tú eres mi luz… **_a las 02:00_

En realidad, la última vez ha sido esta tarde, Aomine-kun. Os he visto.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 02:01_

¡KUROKO! ¡¿Nos estabas espiando?!

**Tú eres mi luz… **_a las 02:02_

Yo jamás haría algo así, Kagami-kun. Sólo he salido a dar un paseo… con número dos.  
**  
Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 02:03  
_**  
**_'' El balón salió volando por los aires y Aomine perdió el equilibrio, provocando que Kagami y él cayesen al suelo. Ninguno dijo nada. Sólo se miraron durante unos segundos que parecieron durar una eternidad. Aomine se relamió los labios al ver de tan cerca los ojos de fuego de Kagami. Hacía tanto tiempo que quedaban para jugar un uno contra uno que se habían vuelto demasiado cercanos…''_

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 02:04_**  
**  
¡OE, AKASHI! ¡Para de una vez! ¡Tengo ganas de vomitar!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 02:05_

_''Roces casuales que no pasaban desapercibidos. Miradas furtivas que no parecían tener fin... Aomine sentía algo por Kagami y estaba seguro de que aquello era mutuo. La tensión sexual entre ambos siempre había existido. Durante los partidos… durante aquellas tardes calurosas en las que las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus irresistibles cuerpos bronceados por el sol veraniego…''_

¿Qué te ha parecido, Momoi? Es algo que puede pasar perfectamente, ¿verdad? Tengo la certeza de que ocurrirá en poco tiempo. En muy poco tiempo.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 02:07_

¡Nunca va a ocurrir! ¡Tsk! ¡Nunca! ¡Satsuki, no le hagas caso y lárgate de aquí! ¡Mañana te acompaño a las compras si quieres pero abandona la conversación ahora mismo! ¡No quiero que sigas leyendo estas porquerías!

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ … **_a las 02:11  
_  
…jejejejeje…Daiiiii-chan… :P

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 02:14_

¿Satsuki? :| ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa ahora?!

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ …** _a las 02:16_

*-* Me gustaría que Taiga-kun viniese con nosotros mañana…

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 02:17_

¡OE! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 02:22_

¡Eso mismo quiero saber yo, Satsuki! ¡Por qué! ¡¿Hah?! ¡No me jodas que…!

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ …** _a las 02:24_

Esto…Dai-chan, yo… quiero veros juntos. Sei-kun tiene razón. Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de que… ¡Taiga-kun y tú hacéis muy buena pareja! *-* ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 02:27_

¡¿Te has vuelto loca, Satsuki?! ¡Quítatelo ahora mismo de la cabeza!

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ … **_a las 02:32_

¡_Moooo, _Dai-chan, no seas así! ¡Iré a buscarte a tu casa!

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha…** **se ha unido al grupo… **_a las 02:36_

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 02:41_

Me parece que esto sólo puede ir a peor… Oe, ¿quién ha invitado ahora a Furihata a la conversación?

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 02:43  
_**  
**He sido yo.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha…** **ha abandonado el grupo… **_a las 02:44_

**Kagami Taiga- ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 02:47_

…Parece que se ha ido.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha…** **se ha unido al grupo… **_a las 02:53_

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 02:54_

¡Oe! ¡¿Quién lo ha vuelto a invitar?!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 02:56  
_**  
**He sido yo… otra vez.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha…** _a las 02:58_

¡Qué es esto! ¡Dejad de invitarme! ¡Qué hace Akashi-k-kun aquí! ¡Me da… me da miedo! ¡Yo…me voy ahora mismo! :S :S :S :S No volváis a meterme :S

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 02:59  
_**  
**No voy a permitir que te marches de nuevo, Kouki. Ni se te ocurra abandonar la conversación.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha…** _a las 03:04_

¡¿Hahhhhhhhh?! ¿Por qué? ¡¿Qué he hecho?! Lo siento, lo siento… :S :S :S :S :S … :S

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria**_… a las 03:06  
_**  
**Silencio, Kouki. Sólo quiero que leas una historia. Eso es todo. Así que no te opongas.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha… **_a las 03:08_

¿Una historia? E-está bien… Si sólo es eso… :S Esto…¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre? :C

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria**_**…** a las 03:14_

No tienes derecho a hacerme ninguna pregunta, Kouki. Tú sólo lee en silencio. Te he enviado el archivo por otra conversación.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha…** _a las 03:25_**  
**  
¡Pero qué es eso! ¡Qué me has pasado! :S :S ¿Por qué tú y yo en esa historia estamos…? Esto… ¡Y por qué querías que la leyese! :S :S :S

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria**_**…** a las 03:31_

He dicho que no hagas preguntas, Kouki. Continúa leyendo hasta el final. Ya tendremos una conversación a solas más tarde.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha… **_a las 03:35_

¿Pero por qué tengo que seguir leyendo? :S :S :S Me da mucha vergüenza… ¡KAGAMI, AYÚDAME!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria**_**…** a las 03:36_

Porque lo digo yo. Y _yo_ soy absoluto. Así que lee, Kouki. Taiga… no lo ayudes.

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 03:38_

…creo que nadie va a dormir esta noche.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 03:41_

Tsk, y por si fuera poco mañana tú y yo tenemos que ir de compras con la pesada de Satsuki… No nos va a dejar en paz.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 03:45_

Nadie ha dicho que yo vaya a ir, Aomine.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 03:46_

¡Lo digo yo ahora, idiota! ¡No quiero estar solo con esa mujer! ¡Me da miedo lo que pueda hacerme después de haber leído esas porquerías!

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ …** _a las 03:47_

*-* Dai-chan y Taiga-kun... Mañana os sacaré una foto juntos, ¿vale? ¡Pero tenéis que prometerme que os cogeréis de la mano! ¡Tengo que hacer un análisis completo de vuestra relación!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 03:49_

Creo que me voy a dormir antes de que Satsuki acabe con mis neuronas. Kagami, mañana iré a buscarte. Más te vale que no me dejes tirado ¬¬

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 03:50_

Bueno… está bien… Aomine. _See you tomorrow, idiot!_

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ … **_a las 03:51_

¡_Moooooo_! ¡Qué pena que esta noche no vayáis a dormir en la misma cama! :(  
**  
Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 03:53_

Tsk ¬¬ Adiós.  
**  
Kise Ryouta… (huyendo de senpai :S) … **_a las 03:49_

U.U…Kagamicchi…Aominecchi…Al menos vosotros dormiréis en una cama. Yo voy a estar toda la noche encerrado en el cuarto de baño. Tendré que dormir en la bañera :(

**Yukio…_ I just wanna play my guitar…_ (8) (En casa del estúpido de Kise) … **_a las 03:51_

¡Y una mierda, Kise! ¡Sal de una vez! ¡Me duele la espalda de estar sentado en el suelo, joder!

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 03:53_

Kasamatsu-kun, no hables así a Kise-kun.

**Shintarō Midorima…** _a las 03:56_

¡Por Oha-Asa y todo el horóscopo anual! ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! ¡Mi paciencia ha llegado al límite! ¡Llevo intentando dormir desde que cené pero no habéis dejado de enviar estúpidos mensajes sin sentido alguno durante toda la noche! ¡Todo esto va a perjudicar a mis tiros de tres y no estoy dispuesto a tolerarlo! ¡La próxima vez que alguien se atreva a hablar, juro que os regalaré objetos de la mala suerte a todos y no podréis ganar ningún partido en lo que queda de año! ¡Ya estáis avisados!

** Shin-chan -ADORA- a Takao…** _a las 04:00_

¡Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, Shin-chan! ¡¿Y por qué no pones el móvil en silencio?! ^^ :P

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**

**Takao, como siempre, intentando desquiciar a Midorima, (algo que consigue con mucha facilidad). Ay, Dios mío, esto se está convirtiendo en una auténtica locura! Kuroko enamorado de Kise, wtf! Y aún más loco, Satsuki shippea a Kagami y Aomine juntos! Ha salido a la luz su lado fujoshi! jajajajajaja me muero xDDDD Menudas compras les esperan a estos dos.**

**Quiero que sepáis que he tenido en cuenta todas vuestras peticiones, aunque tengo que decir que estoy muy contenta porque a casi todas nos gustan las mismas parejas :D ¡Yupiii! En cuanto al triángulo entre Kuroko/Kise/Kasamatsu, veremos a ver, veremos a ver JAJAJAJAJA**

**Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Todavía estoy pensando en lo que van a descubrir los chicos próximamente. Quién sabe… podrían ser los doujinshis y placer yaoi, os imagináis? JAJAJAJAJA**

**¡Un besito muy grande a todas y… hasta pronto! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Placer yaoi

**¡Hola!**

Aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de la historia, que espero que os guste tanto como los otros. Iba a actualizar antes pero entre unas cosas y otras, no he tenido casi nada de tiempo. Hago mi último examen de carrera dentro de un mes y estoy bastante estresada u.u Menos mal que ya queda poco! :B

**¡Muchas gracias a todas las que me dejasteis reviews en el capítulo anterior!:D**

_Megane Michiru-chan, Yukinu, soy may, sole3, Ri, Rin Matsuoka - RedShark, NihonYaoi, Meli, Angellila, Once L, nekoneko99, shiro24kuro y Zhena Hik._

**Contestaciones a las no registradas:**

**Sole3:** Tienes razón sole3! A mí me encanta esta pareja y es una lástima que haya pocos fics de ellos :( Espero que te guste este cap. :D

**Ri:** Hola Ri! :D Jajajajaja pues sí, Midorima va a tener que cambiar de número si quiere empezar a dormir por las noches… xDD Bueno, en el capítulo anterior ocurrieron muchas cosas, pero lo más peligroso para Aomine y Kagami creo que va a ser el hecho de que haya salido a la luz la vena fujoshi de Satsuki xDDD Tengo miedo por lo que pueda hacerles xDD Por otra parte, Kise tendría que dormir en la bañera porque no estaba dispuesto a salir del wc, aunque eso de que le dijera a Kasamatsu lo del beso era un poco sospechoso… veremos a ver… jajaajja bueno te dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste tanto como los otros :D Un besito guapa!

**NihonYaoi:** Hola NihonYaoi :) Me alegra mucho que te gustase el anterior capítulo jajajaja yo me reí muchísimo, pero también me iba a volver loca porque cuantos más personajes hay en la conversación, mayor es el lío jajajajaja Espero que te guste el nuevo cap! A ver qué traman ahora estos loquillos xDD Un besito muy grande :D

**Meli:** Hola Meli :) Me alegra mucho que te gustase el anterior capítulo. Uff, yo también adoro a Midorima con Takao. Es una de mis parejas favoritas de la serie, porque me encanta el tsunderismo de Shin-chan y las bromas de su querido Takao jajajaja Espero que te guste este capítulo :D Un besito guapa!

**Angellila:** Hola Angellila :D Qué bien que te gustase! A mí a veces me pasa como a Midorima, tengo que apagar el móvil porque mis amigos se vuelven locos por el grupo y no dejan de enviar tonterías a las 3 o las 4 de la mañana xDDD Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo! Un besazo :D

**Y ahora…os dejo con la lectura :)**

* * *

_Capítulo 3: **Placer yaoi**_

_Martes 5 de agosto_

Son cerca de las dos de la tarde y Aomine Daiki acaba de regresar a su casa. Está cansado, lo único que quiere es dormir y parece que su salida con Satsuki y Kagami no ha sido nada agradable. Al menos eso da a entender su expresión ya que tiene el aspecto de alguien que se ha dedicado a chupar limones durante toda la mañana.

Agotado y sin fuerzas, entra en su habitación y cuando cree estar lo suficientemente cerca de la cama, se deja caer en ella. En ese momento empieza a rememorar todo lo sucedido a lo largo del día y sacude la cabeza con tal de evadirse.

No quiere recordarlo. ¡Tiene que olvidarlo por completo! Borrar de su mente lo que ha ocurrido. Intentar alejar el recuerdo de Kagami acercándose a él para… para…

— ¡Mierda! — grita desesperado e inmediatamente coge el móvil para distraerse un poco. Si sigue dándole vueltas a lo ocurrido se volverá loco.

Curiosamente, cuando abre el chat colectivo del _WhatsApp_, lee algo que no le hace nada de gracia.

**Tú eres mi luz… **_a las 14:01_

Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun… ¿cómo ha ido vuestra cita? Tengo curiosidad.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 14:02_

Tsk, no hemos tenido ninguna cita, Tetsu. Sólo hemos acompañado a la pesada de Satsuki de compras, pero hubiese sido mejor que no lo hubiéramos hecho.

**Kagami Taiga- ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 14:03_

Sí, hubiera sido mejor…

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ …** _a las 14:05_

¡_Mooo,_ Dai-chan! ¡Taiga-kun! ¡No digáis eso! ¡Estoy muy feliz por todo lo que ha pasado! ¡Habéis iniciado una nueva etapa en vuestra relación!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 14:06_

Hmmm… yo sé perfectamente lo que ha sucedido.

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 14:07_

¡Oe, Momoi! ¡El idiota de Aomine y yo no hemos iniciado nada! ¡Akashi! ¡Es imposible que sepas lo que ha ocurrido!

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 14:08_

Akashi-kun tiene el ojo del emperador, Kagami-kun. Claro que lo sabe.

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 14:10_

No es por eso, Tetsuya. Esta mañana los he visto y he decidido seguirlos durante un rato, así que sé lo que ha pasado.**  
**  
**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 14:11_

¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Qué has visto, maldito! ¡No digas mentiras!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 14:13_

Aomine-y-Kagami-cogiéndose-de-la-mano, JPG

Kagami-dándole-un-beso-a-Aomine-en-la-boca, JPG

Ahí están las pruebas.  
**  
Tú eres mi luz… **_a las 14:15_

¿Aomine-kun? ¿Kagami-kun? No me esperaba eso de vosotros.

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 14:16_

¡Oe, oe! ¡De dónde mierda has sacado esas fotos, Akashi! ¡Es un montaje! ¡Kuroko, todo eso es mentira! ¡Yo…yo jamás besaría a Aomine!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 14:17_

¡Tsk, ni yo dejaría que lo hicieses, _baka_!

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ … **_a las 14:18  
_  
…Dai-chaaaaan *-* ¿Cómo puedes decir que es mentira? Lo habéis hecho delante de mí… jijijiji

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 14:22_

¡Si lo hemos hecho ha sido para que nos dejases en paz de una vez y no nos fotografiases, pero ya veo que otro se ha encargado de hacerlo! ¡Lo habíais planeado todo malditos!

**Kise Ryouta…(solo en casa :C)** _a las 14:23_

¡¿Es decir que las fotos en realidad no son un montaje, Aominecchi?! ¡¿Os habéis cogido de la mano y os habéis besado de verdad?! :O :O

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 14:26_

¡No! ¡Es decir…! ¡Da igual! ¡Tsk, Kise, cuánto tiempo llevas leyendo!

**Kise Ryouta…(solo en casa :C)** _a las 14:28_

Desde el principio, Aominecchi ^^

**Tú eres mi luz… **_a las 14:29_

Kise-kun, ahora que estás aquí y leo tu nuevo estado… hay algo que quiero saber. ¿Kasamatsu-kun se ha ido de tu casa o sigue contigo?

**Yukio…. I just wanna play my guitar… (8) … **_a las 14:34_

Pues claro que no me he ido. Sólo he salido a comprar unas cosas y volveré más tarde ¬¬ Si vuelvo a dejar solo a este imbécil durante todo el día, faltará al entrenamiento de mañana y no voy a permitirlo.

**Kise Ryouta…(solo en casa :C) **_a las 14:35_

No digas eso, senpai :( Te prometo que si dejas de golpearme, iré a todos los entrenamientos :D Sólo necesito un poco de cariño y menos patadas :P

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 14:36_

Un momento, Kise-kun. Eso quiere decir… ¿que Kasamatsu-kun vuelve a quedarse a dormir en tu casa esta noche?

**Yukio… I just wanna play my guitar… (8) …** _a las 14:38_

¡Me quedaré las noches que sean necesarias hasta que deje de ser un inmaduro y un irresponsable! Kise, más vale que me abras la puerta cuando regrese.

**Kise Ryouta…(solo en casa :C) **_a las 14:41_

¿Y si no lo hago? :P

**Yukio…. I just wanna play my guitar… (8) … **_a las 14:44_

Te mataré mientras duermes ^^  
**  
Kise Ryouta…(solo en casa :C) **_a las 14:47_

:'( Está bien…

**Tú eres mi luz…** _a las 14:52_

Kise-kun, estoy muy decepcionado contigo. Voy a tener que dejar de ser tu sombra.

**Kise Ryouta…(solo en casa :C) **_a las 14:54_**  
**  
¿Sombra? ¿De qué estás hablando, Kurokocchi? :C

**Tú eres mi luz…** **(se ha cambiado el nombre a)… Usurpación de identidad **_a las 14:55_

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 14:56_

Kuroko, ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de ponerte esos nombres tan raros? u.u

**Usurpación de identidad… **_a las 14:57_**  
**  
Ya no soy Kuroko, Kagami-kun. Ahora soy una sombra sin luz vagando en la oscuridad.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 15:00_

Jajajajaja a Tetsu le han roto el corazón. Me parece que tendrá que buscarse otra luz.

**Usurpación de identidad… **_a las 15:02_

En realidad ya lo he hecho, Aomine-kun.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 15:04_

¡¿Hah?! ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido? ¡¿Quién es?!

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 15:05_

No te lo va a decir, Aomine ¬¬ Por cierto Kuroko, cambias más de luz que de balón cuando practicabas el drible invisible u.u Primero Aomine, luego yo, después Kise... ¿a quién le toca ahora? ¿A número dos?

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 15:06_

Tsk, ya en serio, Tetsu. ¿Quién es?**  
**  
**Usurpación de identidad… **_a las 15:07_

No le conocéis, Aomine-kun.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 15:08_

¡Tetsu! ¡Esa excusa es muy mala! ¡Dilo de una vez!

**Usurpación de identidad… **_a las 15:09_**  
**  
Bueno, está bien. Esto…

**Kagami Taiga- ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 15:10_

¿Sí?

**Usurpación de identidad… **_a las 15:12_

Mi luz es…

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 15:13_

¿?

**Usurpación de identidad… **_a las 15:15_

…he cambiado de opinión, Aomine-kun. Mejor no os lo digo.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 15:16_

¡Vete a la mierda, Tetsu!  
**  
…Momoi Satsuki ^^ … **_a las 15:17_

Dai-chaaan ^^ Tenemos que volver a quedar con Taiga-kun. Pero la próxima vez quiero que os digáis cosas bonitas al oído. Sei-kun, ¿tienes más fotos? Me gustaría que me las enviases todas por privado :D

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 15:19_

Sí, he hecho bastantes aprovechando que tengo una nueva cámara. Por cierto, he encontrado algo muy interesante. Me gustaría que todos le echaseis un vistazo. Es este enlace: www, placeryaoi, com

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 15:21_

¡Tsk! ¡Pero qué es eso! ''_Contenido inapropiado para menores de dieciocho años. ¿LO ENTIENDO Y QUIERO CONTINUAR?''_ ¡Qué mierda de página nos has enviado!¡No pienso entrar ahí!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 15:23_

Ahí hay algunos doujinshis sobre nosotros. También he encontrado más páginas. Taiga, si quieres te envío algunos en inglés.

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 15:25_

¡Oe, ni se te ocurra! ¡Ya bastante mal lo he pasado cuando he tenido que… _besar_ al idiota de Aomine! _Ohh, fuck!_

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 15:26_

No me lo recuerdes, tsk ¬¬_  
_

**Kise Ryouta…(solo en casa :C) se ha cambiado el nombre a…**** Kise Ryouta…(esperando a senpai) … **_a las 15:28_

Aominecchi, ¿te has dado cuenta de que casi todos los doujinshis que hay son sobre nosotros dos? :S :S :S

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 15:31_

¡¿Pero por qué los miras?! ¡¿Acaso eres masoquista, Kise?!

**Kise Ryouta…(esperando a senpai) … **_a las 15:32_

Sólo tenía curiosidad, Aominecchi :S

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria…** _a las 15:33_

Daiki…Ryouta…Aquí el único masoquista en las historias es Kouki. Y yo soy el sádico.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha… **_a las 15:36_

¡¿Akashi-k-kun? :S :S :S ¿A qué te refieres? :S :S

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 15:37_

Vaya… estás aquí, Kouki. Tengo una pregunta. Más vale que la respondas. ¿Dónde vives? Por cierto, ¿te gustan las tijeras?

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha **_a las 15:38_

¡¿Por qué quieres saberlo?! :S :S ¡Y no! ¡No me gustan las tijeras! ¡Cortan y son muy peligrosas! ¡Me dan miedo! :S

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 15:40_

Ahh…_peligrosas… _pero también son útiles. Vuelvo a repetírtelo. ¿Dónde vives, Kouki?

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha **_a las 15:41_

¿Vas a venir a mi casa si te lo digo? :S :S :S

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 15:45_

No_. Sí._ No lo sé. Es probable. Quién sabe...Veo que no respondes así que insistiré por privado hasta que me des una respuesta.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha **_a las 15:46_

¡Noooo! :S :S :S  
**  
…Momoi Satsuki ^^ … **_a las 15:51_

¡_Moooo_!:( Ahora que lo pienso, hay muy pocos doujinshis de Dai-chan con Taiga-kun. ¡Ya me los he leído todos! Necesito más :( ¡¿Por qué hay tantos de Tetsu-kun?! ¡No es justo! :(

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) …** _a las 15:52_

Tsk ¬¬ Y eso que antes estabas obsesionada con Tetsu…

**Shin-chan -ADORA- a Takao… **_a las 15:53_

¡Neeeee! También hay muy pocos de Shin-chan conmigo y no entiendo por qué :(

**Shintarō Midorima… **_a las 15:54_

¿Qué demonios significa eso, Takao?  
**  
Shin-chan -ADORA- a Takao… **_a las 15:55_**  
**  
…Neee, así que estás leyendo, Shin-chan :P No significa nada … :$ :P :P

**Shintarō Midorima… **_a las 15:57_

Deja de ponerme en evidencia, Takao. Por cierto, Akashi, no vuelvas a mandar más imágenes, historias o doujinshis de ese tipo. Son muy desagradables y estoy empezando a cansarme.

**Shin-chan -ADORA- a Takao… **_a las 15:59_

Neee, pues entonces abandona la conversación de una vez, Shin-chan :P Aunque creo que en el fondo no quieres. Si no, ya lo hubieras hecho :D

**Shintarō Midorima… **_a las 16:02_

Takao ¬¬  
**  
Usurpación de identidad… **_a las 16:04_

Esto… Kagami-kun. He echado un vistazo en las páginas de doujinshis y he encontrado algo que no esperaba. Mira: DOUJINSHI-TEPPEI-HANAMIYA, JPG

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 16:05_

¿HAH? ¡¿CÓMO?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Qué asco! Hanamiya está chupándole a Kiyoshi la… ¡Deja de enviarnos estas cosas, Kuroko!

**Usurpación de identidad…** _a las 16:07_

¿Crees que deberíamos avisarlos, Kagami-kun? Ninguno de los dos está en la conversación. Podríamos invitarles.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! …**_ a las 16:08_

Oe, oe, no sé si es buena idea. ¡Definitivamente no! Hanamiya se volvería loco. Sería capaz de hacer algo… _malo._

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro y Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias…** **se han unido al grupo **_a las 16:09_

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 16:10_

Demasiado tarde, Taiga.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 16:11_

Oe, ¡quién los ha invitado!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 16:12_

Yo, por supuesto.

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro…** _a las 16:14_

¡Hola, hola! ^^ ¡Cuánto tiempo!

**Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias… **_a las 16:15_

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí?

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro… **_a las 16:16_

Yo también me alegro de hablar contigo, Hanamiya :D

**Usurpación de identidad… **_a las 16:18_

Queremos que leáis algo. Echa un vistazo a esto, Kiyoshi-senpai…DOUJINSHI-TEPPEI-HANAMIYA, JPG Disfrutad de la lectura.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 16:20_

¡OE, KUROKO!¡Cómo quieres que disfruten de la lectura! ¡Además, no hables por todos! ¡Tú eres el único que está interesado en que lo lean!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 16:21_

Te equivocas, Taiga. Yo también.

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro… **_a las 16:22_

Ehh…Ahh… ya veo. No sé de dónde habréis sacado este doujinshi pero… al menos en esta historia Hanamiya no me odia ^^ ¡Es algo que me alegra mucho!

**Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias… **_a las 16:23_

¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE INMEDIATAMENTE DE DÓNDE HAN SALIDO ESAS VIÑETAS! ¡¿Quién ha hecho esos dibujos tan asquerosos?! ¡¿Qué hago yo con él… de esa forma?! Además, ¡Cómo que es algo que te alegra mucho, imbécil!

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro… **_a las 16:25_

^^¿No te gusta el doujinshi, Hanamiya? Está muy bien hecho. Es bastante realista.

**Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias… **_a las 16:26_

¡Pues… CLARO QUE NO ME GUSTA, _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKA_!¡Qué asco! Yo jamás te chuparía… ¡ANTES PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTO!

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 16:27_

Oe, Kiyoshi. ¿Por qué no estás afectado? Te veo bastante alegre.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 16:28_

Tsk, ahora ya sabemos porque le llaman realmente _Corazón de hierro._  
**  
Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro… **_a las 16:30_

Kagami, si hay personas que disfrutan viéndonos así, a mí no me molesta ^^ Siempre hay que pensar en la felicidad de los demás. Es lo más importante.

**Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias… **_a las 16:31_

¡Ehh, ten cuidado con lo que dices! Quién sabe… podrías acabar lesionado otra vez. Y me preocupa que le pase algo a tu rodilla de nuevo ;) Ya no podrías volver a jugar al baloncesto.

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 16:32_

¡Oe, oe! ¡Cómo se te ocurre, maldito! ¡Si vuelves a intentar hacer algo a Kiyoshi…!

**Usurpación de identidad… **_a las 16:34_

Tranquilízate, Kagami-kun. Hanamiya no podrá volver a atacar a Kiyoshi-senpai por mucho que quiera. Hace tiempo que terminó la _Winter Cup._ Me parece que ha olvidado que perdió contra nosotros.

**Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias… **_a las 16:35_…

Tú también descansarás en paz muy pronto :) No es necesaria la _Winter Cup_ para que nos veamos. Podemos encontrarnos en la calle perfectamente.

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro… **_a las 16:37_

¡Ahh! ^^ ¿Eso es una indirecta para que quedemos, Hanamiya? Ya sé, quieres que hagamos las paces, ¿verdad? Veo que los doujinshis te han hecho cambiar de opinión. Me alegro mucho ^^

**Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias… **_a las 16:39_

Ohh…ahora también te has lesionado la cabeza… qué pena. ¡Que te quede claro! ¡Sólo quedaría contigo si fuese para jugar _un uno contra uno_, aunque no sé si serías capaz de resistir hasta el final con tantas lesiones…!

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 16:40_

Oe, es demasiado sospechoso _lo del uno contra uno_, Kiyoshi. Ya sabes cómo es Hanamiya. No puedes confiar en él. Ignóralo.

**Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias… **_a las 16:41_**  
**  
¡Contigo no estoy hablando, _baaaaaaaaka_!

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro… **_a las 16:43_

Me parece buena idea _un uno contra uno_, Hanamiya ^^ Cuando quieras. Yo estoy disponible :D Kagami, todos cometemos errores pero cambiamos y yo sé que Hanamiya terminará arrepintiéndose de lo que me hizo. Hay que aprender a perdonar.

**Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias… **_a las 16:45_

Esta noche me viene bien… jejejeje Además, me gusta jugar en la oscuridad porque hay menos visión. Tendrás que tener cuidado. El riesgo de lesión es mayor.

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro… **_a las 16:48_

Tranquilo, lo tendré ^^

**Kagami Taiga-** **¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 16:51_

¡Oe, oe! Antes de _un uno contra uno_, tenemos que investigar porque está sucediendo todo esto. De dónde han salido las fotos, las historias y los doujinshis. ¡¿O es que acaso a vosotros no os preocupa?!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 16:54_

Tsk, a mí sí, pero me parece que tú y yo somos los únicos, Kagami.

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ …** _a las 16:55_

*-* ¡KYAAAAAAA! Tenéis tantas cosas en común…

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 16:57_

Oe, no tenemos nada en común, Momoi ¬¬_  
_

**Kise Ryouta…(esperando a senpai) … **_a las 16:58_

Se me ha ocurrido algo, Kagamicchi. Venid esta noche a mi casa para hablarlo. Vivo solo, así que si queréis, podéis dormir aquí :D

**Yukio... I just wanna play my guitar… (8) …** _a las 17:02_

¡Pero cómo se te ocurre, Kise! ¡Tenemos que descansar para el entrenamiento de mañana! ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya verás cuando llegue a tu casa!

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ … **_a las 17:03_

¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡Así Dai-chan y Taiga-kun podrán dormir juntos! ¡KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIII! ¡Qué ilusión! *-* ¡Contad con nosotros! ¡No pensamos perdérnoslo por nada del mundo!

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 17:04_

Tsk, mierda… parece que Satsuki ha decidido por nosotros, Kagami. Y creo que será mejor no llevarle la contraria…

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 17:05_

Supongo que tienes razón u.u

**Usurpación de identidad … **_a las 17:07_

Yo también me apunto, Kise-kun. Pero quiero que sepas que mi nueva luz vendrá conmigo. Además, tú vas a estar con Kasamatsu-kun, así que no creo que te importe.

**Kise Ryouta…(con senpai) … **_a las 17:08_

No, claro que no… Kurokocchi :C

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro… **_a las 17:11_

Hmmm, contad conmigo ^^ Hyuuga está de vacaciones y el resto del equipo también así que no podrán venir. Es una lástima…Hanamiya, tendremos que posponer el _uno contra uno_ para más tarde.

**Hanamiya Makoto… Mis condolencias … **_a las 17:13_

…No es necesario porque iré con vosotros y sobre la medianoche buscaremos alguna cancha en la que jugar.

**Kiyoshi Teppei… Corazón de hierro…** _a las 17:14_

Ahh, vale ^^ Me hace muy feliz que te quieras unir a nosotros, Hanamiya. Por cierto, llevaré comida y dos botellas de Sake. ¡Hay que celebrar que vamos a olvidar nuestras diferencias!

**Yukio... I just wanna play my guitar… (8) …** _a las 17:15_

Esto es una mala idea, lo sé. ¡Todo es tu culpa, Kise! ¡Por cierto, no oyes que estoy llamando al timbre! ¡Ábreme, imbécil!

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 17:17_

Kouki y yo también nos apuntamos.

**Kouki Furihata… T.T Quiero volver a salir a la cancha **_a las 17:18_

¿Qué? :S :S Pero si yo no he dicho nada… :S :S

**Akashi Seijuro… Soy absoluto y nadie puede llevarme la contraria… **_a las 17:19_**  
**  
Silencio, Kouki. Iremos los dos. No quiero una negativa por respuesta.

**Shintarō Midorima… **_a las 17:21_

Hmmm…conmigo no contéis, nanodayo.**  
**  
**Shin-chan -ADORA- a Takao… **_a las 17:22_

Neee, Shin-chan. ¡Claro que vas a venir conmigo! Además, ¿no recuerdas el consejo de Oha-Asa? Recomendaba que esta semana estrechases lazos con tus amistades y que no rechazases ninguna invitación porque te traería muy buena suerte. ¿Ya lo has olvidado? :P :P

**Shintarō Midorima… **_a las 17:25_

Maldito Takao ¬¬ Está bien, iremos. Pero sólo lo hago por el consejo de Oha-Asa, no porque quiera pasar tiempo con vosotros.

**Kise Ryouta…(esperando a senpai) …** _a las 17:26_

¡Me alegro de que tú también vengas a mi casa, Midorimacchi! :D Os dejaré a cada uno mi dirección por privado. Nos vemos a las diez, aproximadamente.

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ … **_a las 17:28_

¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! ¡No puedo esperar! ¡Sei-kun, lleva la cámara! ¡Se me han ocurrido tantas cosas…! ¡Dai-chan, Taiga-kun… esta noche va a ser genial! ¡Habrá Sake! ¡Quiero que os dejéis llevar!  
**  
Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 17:29_

Tsk, qué pesadilla de mujer…**  
**  
**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 17:32_

Oe, oe, no hay de qué preocuparse. No va a pasar nada, Aomine. Al menos, yo no pienso beber.

**Aomine… (durmiendo zzZzz, tsk no molestéis) … **_a las 17:33_

Ni yo. Quién sabe lo que podría llegar a ocurrir si todos estuviéramos borrachos…

**…Momoi Satsuki ^^ … **_a las 17:35_

… *-* … ¡Me sangra la nariz al imaginármelo, Dai-chaaaaan!

**Kagami Taiga-**** ¡Seirin a por todas! … **_a las 17:37_

Oe, prefiero no pensar en ello, Aomine. Prefiero no pensar en ello…

* * *

**Jajajajajaja como dice Kagami, prefiero no pensar en lo que podría ocurrir si estuvieran borrachos, veremos a ver! Ahora por si fuera poco, Hanamiya y Teppei se han unido a la locura xDD ¡Y Aomine y Kagami se han tenido que besar para que Satsuki los dejase en paz! ¡Claro, clarooo! jajajajaja Por cierto, el siguiente capítulo (teniendo en cuenta que todos van a ir a casa de Kise), será diferente a los anteriores, es decir, no habrá chat, además, me imagino que todas querréis saber lo que va a ocurrir a lo largo de la noche :P**

**¿Quién será la nueva luz de Kuroko? ¿Kagami y Aomine terminarán bebiendo Sake? ¿Satsuki se saldrá con la suya y conseguirá que los tortolitos duerman juntos en la misma cama? xDD ¡A las que acierten alguna de las preguntas, les dedicaré el próximo capítulo!**

**Por cierto, para las que leéis mi otra historia de Midorima/Takao… _''Totalmente incompatibles'',_ la retomaré cuando termine ésta :D**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ¡Y muchos besos fujoshis para todas! :D**


End file.
